


To an evening we won’t forget

by athousandfaces



Series: Twisted Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Desire, Drinking Games, Jealousy, Leather Collar, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thor has a piercing kink, Thor is a college student, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Tongue Piercing, Top Thor (Marvel), and Loki a high schooler, cause that's what we're here for, it might be porn, loki is a little shit, obviously, or maybe it's a Loki kink, that sounds more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: Thor throws a costume party during summer break to bring his high school mates back together.Of course, Loki doesn't waste this opportunity to drive his big brother insane.





	To an evening we won’t forget

Thor stood in front of his mirror, taking in his appearance.

He looked regal in his namesake’s costume, breastplate clinging tightly to his chest and leaving his arms free, deep red cape falling off one shoulder and complementing his hair nicely.

Luckily the material wasn’t too heavy because the thick summer air outside was already doing its best to make him sweat under every little physical strain, but he had been too intrigued by his costume idea to search for another.

His name was a never-ending joke for his friends, especially Tony, who’d made it a personal challenge to find new ways to hint on Norse mythology when talking to and about him, so he’d show them what a good god of thunder he would be.

Loki was the only one who knew of his choice because Thor had asked him to braid his hair Viking style nearly two hours ago, but even he hadn’t seen him in his costume yet – which was only fair, since his little brother refused to tell him who he would be for the night.

As Thor crossed his room and entered the hallway of his and Loki’s floor, he found himself fondly smiling at his brother’s cattiness.

Even though it had been two years since he’d moved out for college, he still missed Loki on a daily basis.

It was the primary reason he’d decided to throw a costume party tonight: to bring his old high school friends back together during summer break because they had scattered in all directions after graduation.

He came home as often as possible on the weekends, not only to see his family and friends, but also to stay familiar with Asgard Enterprises, his father’s business empire that Thor would inherit one day.

But it simply wasn’t enough.

Loki still had an entire high school year ahead of him and although Thor hoped that he’d join the same college as him or at least one nearby, he couldn’t be sure.

When he reached his brother’s door, he knocked fiercely, but refrained from entering. Loki had been in an exceptionally good mood today and he didn’t want to destroy that by bursting into his room unallowed.

Thor huffed. So much could change in two years. 

“Loki? Are you ready?”

For a few seconds there was nothing more than silence, before an annoyed voice replied: “No, Thor, I’m not, and I probably won’t be for a very long time if you keep disturbing me.”

Thor rolled his eyes and didn’t point out that he didn’t disturb his brother _once_ since he announced he was going to get ready, so he simply answered: “I’m downstairs, setting everything up.”

After he was only greeted with silence again, he trudged down the rest of the hallway and stairs and started placing cups and trash bags on the first floor  and outside.

Everything breakable had been brought to the private areas of the mansion yesterday - the second and third floor - because as much as Thor loved his mother, he didn’t want to face her wrath if some drunken person knocked over one of her pieces of art or expensive vases or the wine glasses in the cupboard.

At the moment Thor looked at the clock and wondered when his friends would turn up to help with getting ready, the doorbell rang.

A big grin split his face and he strode to the front door to grant them entry.

“Whoa, big guy, that takes the game to a whole new level,”  Tony greeted him and stared at his costume.

“Nice to see you, too,” Thor  laughed, pleased with that reaction, and took a step backwards to let them in, determined to lock out the hot, humid air that tried to suffocate him.

Tony punched him on the biceps as he stepped inside, Steve sent him one of his warm smiles and Bruce hugged him, his shy but friendly grin a familiar sight.

“You all look very good,” Thor continued as he closed the door behind them, endlessly thankful for air conditioning systems.

“Thank you,” smiled Bruce, some probably very important and famous scientist, and Steve saluted.

Despite the stifling heat, he’d chosen to wear the same uniform he’d been wearing every day since joining the army after school, only adding two black stripes under his eyes.

But since he was Steve, he looked pretty in it, so it was a good choice.

“I told him to choose a costume that isn’t that boring,” called Tony, who wasn’t even in the same room anymore.

They followed his voice and found him outside in the garden, taking in the wide terrace, pool and neatly cut lawn.

“Damn, I always forget that you’re rich as fuck,” he commented, before he turned around and grinned. “A very ungodly amount of wealth.”

“Very funny. And that from a…” He took in Tony’s costume. “Businessman?”

That earned him a look.

“He’s going as himself,” Steve explained, deadpan.

“Not correct. I’m going as my _future_ self.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but the look in them was so warm and fond that Thor once again wondered whether they had a thing for each other. They’d make a cute pair.

“And what exactly is your future self?” he asked curiously.

Tony had spotted the massive cooler, already well-stocked with alcohol, and was heading there to inspect it.

“Obviously rich as fuck.”

With a booming laugh, Thor set them to work finishing the setup for the party.

Since Bruce was the only one with a decent sense for decoration, he got the task to present the snacks and place some paper chains around, while Steve brought kegs and Jell-O shots from the basement.

Thor and Tony took care of the music, enjoying the blasting bass and the first beer of the evening when they were ready.

He felt the rhythm deep down in his bones.

This was summer. This was feeling alive.

Friends, food, beer and a hammering bass. And Loki.

“When are your parents getting back?” Tony yelled, trying to be heard over the music.

“The day after tomorrow,” Thor replied.

“Ah, cool, so we won’t have to hurry up with cleaning.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’ve invited so many people. If my parents arrived right after the last people have swayed home, I’d be a dead man. But this way everything is fine.”

“It’ll be legendary,” Tony declared, and they clinked their beer bottles together.

After some minutes of listening to the beat and drinking while observing Steve and Bruce flitting around determinedly, Tony asked: “Why is Lokes not helping anyway?”

Thor took a deep gulp of beer before answering. “He’s not ready yet.”

He used to hate Tony’s nickname for his little brother because it sounded far too intimate, but after some time and Loki’s persistent lack of affection for his friends, he’d accepted it.

Regardless, he still didn’t like it when Tony was around Loki without him to watch over them because after all, he _was_ his little brother. Thor was supposed to protect him, and he wouldn’t let anybody lay a single hand on him.

“My my, go drag his lazy ass downstairs,” mumbled Tony. “I can’t believe we have to break a sweat while he twirls around in front of his mirror.”

“Yes, because you’re clearly exhausting yourself here.” With an amused chuckle he shook his head. “Really, you two aren’t that different.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “I beg your pardon? You didn’t just compare me to that little emo bitch upstairs?”

“Careful,” growled Thor, “he’s still my brother.”

“And I’m still right. Dressed all in black with pentagram necklace, eyeliner and black nail polish? Definitely emo. And he’s always been a bitch.”

“True,” admitted Thor grudgingly and the twisted part of his brain added: _But he is_ my _little emo bitch._

_Stop this._

His thoughts wandered involuntarily to the day he’d come home a week ago, when Loki had practically jumped into Thor’s arms. He had been in an unexpected open and cuddly mood, and Thor had been happy to close his arms around him. His brother’s moods changed within seconds, so he’d appreciated this show of affection and returned it like he always did. What had thrown him off track was the blink of silver as his brother had spoken, and what it had done to his body as Loki had stuck out his tongue, revealing the pretty little piercing.

How his baby brother had changed. He had grown a lot during the last two years and while he was handsome before, he was outright beautiful now.

Thor knew that his feelings weren’t only brotherly and that it was wrong, so wrong.

But he couldn’t help it. Never could, which was the reason for him going away for college instead of joining one nearby and getting into Asgard Enterprises as soon as he had finished graduation. That had caused many yelling matches with his father, but Thor didn’t care. Loki was more important.

“Thor?” interrupted Tony his trail of thoughts.

Thor looked at him with a furrow in his brows. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Steve and Bruce are ready, we should say cheers to the evening like we used to in high school, since this is a reunion party and all.”

They got up and all came together in the living room, knocking their bottles together.

“To many more years of friendship to come,” toasted Steve. _Clink_ _._

“To us never forgetting what is important in life!” Bruce, of course. _Clink._

“To achieving our goals!” grinned Tony. _Clink._

“To an evening we won’t forget!” Thor boomed. _Clink._

Not long after and the first people arrived, more and more until the air vibrated with voices and laughter that finally repressed the image of silver in soft pink flesh, of black lines framing sparkling green eyes, of a voice like honey and velvet purring his name.

 

The party was in full swing and Thor in a brilliant mood, dancing and conversing with different people when Loki finally graced them with his presence.

He became aware of him when the guy next to him let out a loud “Fuck, who is that?”

When Thor turned to look, he choked on his own spit.

Loki stood on the lowest step of the staircase and let his eyes roam over the crowd, acting as if he didn’t notice the people’s reactions, while truly enjoying them greatly.

He was dressed as Scar from _Lion King_ , his make-up so perfectly done that his nose even appeared to have another shape, long black hair falling in silky waves across his back, his nails black, too, and sharp like claws.

That wasn’t what left Thor coughing.

It was the tight, black leather shorts that left little to the imagination, the loose brown crop top, and the expanse of smooth, pale skin shorts and top didn’t cover. It was the view of his trained legs and stomach, showing muscles that were usually hidden but definitely there, created by years of dancing.

The costume was amazing, no question, but it was Thor’s downfall.

He felt his body react to the sight of his brother, _his little brother for fuck’s sake,_ and wanted to look away, but in that moment they made eye contact and he stayed frozen in place.

“Loki,” he breathed, and he could swear he saw his mouth curve into a smile, eyes twinkling.

Thor’s gaze wandered lower then and he noticed the collar.

The fucking black leather collar with a simple silver ring attached to it.

His brain short-circuited, and he felt his dick harden immediately.

So, he did the only thing he was able to do; he turned around and fled into the crowd.

 

“I have to admit that your costume fits you well, brother,” a voice sounded behind him. Thor closed his eyes in desperation. “Of course, that is thanks to the braids.”

He was aware that he couldn’t escape Loki for the rest of the evening, but he had needed a few minutes for himself to cool his mind and get his shit together.

Yes, that sin of a costume was provoking and flaming hot, but Thor shouldn’t be feeling the urge to throw his brother over his shoulder and bring him somewhere quiet, where nobody could hear how he’d make him scream his name out loud between sobs of pleasure.

With a calming breath Thor turned around.

“Yours is rather…” with a dry mouth he searched for words, “inappropriate.”

A mischievous grin appeared on his transformed face as he reveled in Thor’s obvious discomfort.

_Little shit._

“Really? One would think, considering the age of your friends and their own dressing choices,” his gaze lingered on a young woman from Thor’s old English class who wore an extremely revealing cat costume before his eyes snapped back to him, “that mine doesn’t make much of a difference.”

“You know it does. You’re my brother and I’m supposed to look after you. I don’t like the kind of looks you get.”

“Oh, don’t you?” Loki mocked and leaned closer to his brother’s ear, murmuring just loud enough over the music: “Then you’d better not lose sight of me.”

With a wink he stepped back and disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, hips swaying with the beat.

Thor wanted to cry.

It was times like this he was almost sure Loki knew of his feelings and was playing some kind of twisted game with him.

If that was the case, though, he surely would have distanced himself from Thor? He couldn’t really want to be around him when his big brother wanted to fuck him so badly his balls had to be a previously unknown shade of blue?

He refrained from following him, deciding to occupy his mind otherwise.

Determinedly, he left the living room, squeezing his way through the writhing mass of people blocking the hallway, and joined some old pals in a billiard game after he’d made it to the lounge.

That way time was flying by: moving from room to room, dancing, playing, drinking, laughing, and longing.

Every now and then he’d catch sight of Loki, always surrounded by people shooting him admiring glances, some much too close, some even dancing with him in a very obscene manner.

Thor clenched his fists. Didn’t they know that he wasn’t theirs to touch? Nobody was allowed to lay hands on him!

But every time he’d furiously started making his way towards his little brother, Loki had found his eyes, gaze hot and vivid, his body graciously moving to the rhythm while still holding his gaze, his hips swaying, his pretty ass in those tight shorts pressing against another body, their eyes still locked, drawing Thor in, making him sweat, leaving him hot all over…

…until he remembered that Loki wasn’t his to touch either.

So, he’d always turned away and left the room, but his brother was merciless tonight and it never took him long to reappear in his line of sight.

By now he was sure that Loki had figured out the feelings his big brother tried to hide.

“Thor,” a woman giggled, and he forced himself to focus.

Darcy beckoned him over to the bar, where a guy was shrugging his shirt on.

The dozens of empty Jell-O shots spoke for themselves.

“Be a good host and lie down for us. It’d be a sh-shame to not put that body to good use,” she hicc-upped.

Said body tried to urge him into Loki’s direction, which was why he beamed at them and replied: “Nobody can say I don’t do everything for my guests.”

He hopped onto the bar counter to the tune of excited cheers, stripped off his breastplate, and laid back.

“Look at those abs,” someone mumbled, causing a new round of giggles, and he relaxed.

He knew this game from previous parties. It would be cold and tickle a bit and hopefully distract him enough to survive this night.

The first shot was placed, and with a delighted cheer Darcy slurped the Jell-O from his chest.

“Jane, come on, you wouldn’t want to miss the chance, would you?” Darcy urged her dark-haired friend, an intelligent brunette that had sat next to him in science class.

She blushed deeply as she unsuccessfully tried to wriggle free of Darcy’s grip, and finally gave in, eyes lowered as she placed the shot in the middle of his stomach.

When she licked up the Jell-O, she made sure to touch him as little as possible with her lips, and he chuckled.

She’d had a crush on him in high school, he knew that, but she wasn’t his type.

A bit too nice, a bit too shy, a bit too boring.

“That’s a bet,” Tony’s unmistakable, confident voice sounded over the noise of the crowd, and Thor turned just in time to see him shaking hands with none other than _his little brother._

He scowled, familiar anger filling his chest.

Steve stood right behind them, his expression unsure and a bit confused.

“You’re going to looooose,” sang Tony with a shit-eating grin, “and you have to dance on the table all night looooong.”

“We’ll see,” answered Loki, the gleam in his eyes warning of trouble to come, “but I get to place your shot first.”

Eyes narrowed, Thor observed how his little shit of a brother picked up another shot and turned it over on his navel.

Tony made eye contact with him and proclaimed, deadly serious and definitely boozed: “I’m doing that for the greater good, my friend.”

Then he leaned down and slurped the Jell-O out of his belly button.

At the first touch of tongue Thor instinctively shoved him away. “Gods, Tony!”

Why the hell couldn’t he do that with Steve?!

The crowd erupted into laughter.

“You owe me for this,” grumbled Thor, ready to get up, when Tony pushed him down again and placed the last shot directly on one of his nipples.

“Sorry, Sparkle, part of the bet,” apologized his friend with an evil grin, and turned with a smug expression.

Before Thor could comprehend what was happening, his brother bent down and filled his vision with emerald green.

“Loki, no-” he tried, but Loki was having none of that and connected his lips with his skin.

Thor snapped his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to rein in his body, heat pooling in his stomach and shooting down between his thighs, and to not get hard _now_ , on display for all to see.

The problem was that as soon as his eyes were closed, every brain cell was focused on the sensation of those soft, wet lips, so he opened them again.

He met his brother’s gaze just in time, Loki peering up at him through dark, thick lashes, to feel the brush of his piercing against his nipple as he licked up the last traces of Jell-O.

With the last ounce of restraint left in his dizzy mind, he suppressed the groan that had already started to resonate in his chest.

There was no way that Loki hadn’t felt the vibration though, and when his brother finally straightened, Thor got up as well and carefully took in his expression.

Of course, that wasn’t quite as easy, given that _Scar_ covered up his face, but his pupils were blown wide and his gaze was so intense that Thor felt his resolve slip further.

That little metal nub on his nipple…

He gritted his teeth.

“You really did it. Wouldn’t have thought so,” Tony admitted, but Thor couldn’t even find the strength to glower at him for a second.

This pretty ass would be so perfect for him, so perfect…

“I sure did. And if I remember correctly, someone has to dance on the table now for the rest of the night.”

He wanted Loki, he’d make him moan, he’d make him writhe underneath him…

Tony sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I still can’t believe you’ve won.”

Loki, until now motionless like prey under Thor’s unwavering gaze, shifted his hips, causing Thor to notice how his shorts did nothing to hide his crotch.

He answered with an almost unnoticeable tremor in his voice. “You shouldn’t have played against me, then. I always win. Don’t I, brother?”

Oh yes, he’d make him his.

“You really shouldn’t have,” Thor growled, his voice rough from lust. “I have to clean up myself now. Steve, you’re in charge.” Steve nodded, confused but ever the loyal friend. He turned to snarl at Loki. “And you’d better come with me. We need to talk.”

If he hadn’t shoved his brother forward impatiently, he wouldn’t have noticed his slight shiver, but it caused his control to snap.

His friends all knew he could fight with Loki for hours. It would give him enough time.

He pushed through the crowd, pressing the younger one tightly to his body, finally feeling him, but it wasn’t enough. He was about to go insane.

“Careful, you’ll knock someone off their feet,” he mocked him, but Thor simply said: “Then they’d better make room.”

Later, he wouldn’t even be able to recall how they’d made it to the second floor.

As soon as Thor’s door closed behind them, he pushed his brother against it, pinning him in place.

“Did you enjoy that little game of yours?” he asked roughly, faces only inches away. “Enjoy dancing around in too tight and short clothes, drawing looks, sucking a damn Jell-O off my nipple?”

Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s biceps, eyes more black than green, only a thin ring of color left. “Yes,” he breathed, and it sent a flood of heat to his already hard dick.

“So, is this what you want?” he growled. “This was your goal? Feeling your big brother like this?”

Thor ground down and groaned at the friction.

Loki was hard, too.

“God, yes,” he moaned, flushing so heavily that it extended down his throat beneath that tantalizing collar, and with a shock of arousal Thor realized that this was exactly what his little brother wanted.

He smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, delighted when Loki immediately granted him entrance.

Their tongues tangled, and Thor let out a low growl when he felt that damn piercing.

His hands wandered lower of their own accord, palming those firm, leather-clad cheeks and squeezing, earning him a delicious whimper, before pulling him against his groin again.

“You’re driving me insane with that little piercing in your tongue,” he said, kissing and sucking a trail from his jaw down his throat. “I feel like it’s only fair if I return the favor.”

His hands slipped under Loki’s top, working their way up to his nipples, thumbing them until they were hard and sensitive.

Little sighs and breathy moans kept escaping the younger one, and Thor nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Then he bit down on the pale skin beneath his lips.

The yell Loki released turned into a ragged moan as Thor lapped his tongue soothingly over the sore spot.

His brother’s claws had cut into his arms painfully, but that somehow only added to his lust. Let him scratch him just as Thor would leave his marks. They would stand out so beautifully, and everyone would see that Loki already belonged to somebody, belonged to him.

“Thor”, gasped Loki, “I need to feel you, I need-“

The rest of his sentence was lost when Thor claimed his mouth once more, kissing those pretty lips until they were pink and bruised.

He grabbed his brother’s ass with both hands and lifted him up, long legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck.

Probably a bit too roughly, he dropped him on his bed, and then took a step back to take him in:  
his enchanting, snarky, intelligent brother splayed out on his sheets, waiting for him to give him everything. His hair a mess, make-up smudged, lips swollen and a visible bulge in his pants.

Thor’s mouth watered just from looking at him.

“Are you going to only stand there and watch, or do you plan on finally taking action?” snapped Loki impatiently, and Thor chuckled.

“Needy, are we?” he teased, but crawled up on the mattress until he was hovering above him, slender thighs instantly wrapping back around Thor, hips bucking up.

His deep groan and Loki’s pleasured gasps interwove with the hammering bass from downstairs, and he let his head fall on the slim shoulder underneath him while he rutted against his brother’s dick.

When Loki’s moans became more frequent, Thor sucked one of his nipples into his mouth.

“Yes”, came the breathy response, and sharp nails clawed at his back.

Thor’s cock jumped at that sound and he pulled away, ignoring the whine it got him, and hurried out of his remaining clothes. Next, he removed Loki’s top - the collar stayed - then his shoes, before struggling to get those shorts down.

He couldn’t wait one more second to touch naked skin and determinedly pulled off the stubborn leather, not even completely realizing that Loki had forgone underwear.

When he was finally successful and freed his brother’s dick of its tight cave, he felt a rush of awe.

That was Loki’s dick standing proud before him, _for_ him, flushed pretty pink and already leaking from the tip.

He had dreamed of this quite often.

“You’re so beautiful”, murmured Thor, “so beautiful for me. So perfect.”

He tore his eyes away from the promising drops of pre-cum to look at the other’s face.

Loki stared at him with wide eyes, taking in his naked body and impressive hard-on. “And you are big.”

That drew a rumbling laugh from him. “Worried?”

Green eyes sparkled with amusement, and with a voice deep from arousal he answered: “Not exactly,” before he crawled forward.

Thor’s surprised intake of breath turned into a guttural groan as the wet heat of Loki’s mouth engulfed him.

He suckled on the head and rubbed his tongue along its sensitive underside, his piercing causing jolts of pleasure that made Thor’s toes tingle. He groaned, growing louder with each one.

This way he wasn’t going to last very long.

_Another time_ , he thought, and that idea alone made his cock jerk again. _Another._

He hooked his finger under the collar and pulled him away, bringing their lips together and biting down.

“If you go on like that, it’ll be over too soon,” he explained, watching that pretty lion face morph into an incredibly smug expression. “Now turn,” he ordered, grabbing Loki’s hips and flipping him over on his hands and knees.

Thor noted his brother’s obvious fondness for being manhandled – considering his lack of complaints and the way he presented his sinful, round butt to him – and hastily reached for the bottle of lube in his nightstand.

He couldn’t wait any longer. He couldn’t-

With quick motions he coated his fingers in the clear liquid, rubbing them together to warm it up at least a little, but it nonetheless drew a startled gasp and shudder from Loki as he spread his ass cheeks and stroked his digits over his hole, leaving a trail of slickness.

“Sorry,” he said, although he wasn’t in the slightest. “Have you done this before?”

Lust clouded his mind as he circled the clenching ring of muscle, but not enough to forget that this was his little brother. He didn’t want to hurt him.

“Yes,” panted Loki. “Yes, once.”

Hot rage shot through his mind, making him tighten his hand on Loki’s hip, digging in his fingers and probably leaving bruises.

The thought of his brother laying with someone else, letting himself get fucked by someone who wasn’t Thor…

Loki arched into his touch, writhing against his hand. “Get on with it now, you idiot, or have you forgotten how to-“

He was cut off when Thor pressed in his finger with one unyielding motion.

A strangled sound escaped this pretty, filthy mouth, and he buried his head in his arms.

Relentlessly, Thor opened him up, working in one finger, two, three.

When he finally searched out that sweet spot inside, his brother was reduced to a sweating, whimpering mess, unable to form coherent sentences anymore, let alone make snarky remarks.

His own dick was aching by now, pre-cum leaking from its head, and Thor found himself grinding against one of those pale, quivering legs.

“Thor, please,” whined Loki, and pressed back to drive his fingers in deeper, to feel that hard cock against him, “I’m ready, I’m ready for you to fuck me.”

“Are you,” he growled, another shock of arousal going straight to his dick as he heard his brother begging for it.

He withdrew his fingers, and reveled in the way Loki’s muscles clenched, his body trying to hold him in.

“Look at you,” he hummed as he slicked himself up, “begging for my cock like a little slut.”

Thor rubbed his rigid length against the now loosened hole, groaning at the feeling.

_So good._

He lined himself up and Loki let out a breathy moan. “Yes, oh yes, _brother_.”

With a throaty groan Thor pressed forward, piercing that glorious ass with his cock as slowly as he could manage in his state until he was balls-deep.

“Fuck, fuck, _Loki_ , you’re so tight,” he gritted out, to which his brother only responded with a strained breath, struggling to adjust to his size.

Thor tried to keep himself still, but the heat around him was driving him insane.

His hands held those small hips tight, preventing any movement from the younger boy, making him entirely dependent on Thor’s grace.

It was intoxicating.

“I can’t- I have to,” he rasped, and his last bit of control vanished as he heard the panted “move”.

With all the pent-up desire, frustration, self-hate and need he started pounding into his brother’s, _his lovely, teasing little brother’s_ body.

Loki cried out at the sensation, his fists clutching the sheets like a vise.

It wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t tender, Thor showing Loki exactly who he belonged to.

Maybe he wasn’t his first, but he was going to ruin him for everybody else.

He snaked a hand into the silky black waves in front of him and tugged on the locks.

Loki moaned and bucked his hips back, meeting Thor’s thrust and forcing him in hard.

“ _More,”_ he pleaded, and Thor gripped his hair, pulling harder and forcing him to arch his back, driving his cock in even deeper.

His heavy groans and pants mixed with Loki’s increasingly loud cries of pleasure, creating an obscene, perfect chorus.

As Thor felt himself nearing the edge, he shifted his angle and started hitting his brother’s prostate with hard, merciless thrusts.

“Thor,” screamed Loki, before his legs gave out and he collapsed on the mattress.

Letting go of his hair, Thor used his now free arm to hold his body upright, not ceasing his tempo and force.

“Please,” sobbed Loki, his face turned to the side, eyes closed. He was open-mouthed and flushed, looking utterly wrecked, unable to feel anything else than this unbearable, brutally persistent pleasure. “Please.”

With a blooming sensation in his chest, Thor released Loki’s hip, bent down and wound his arm around his upper body, bringing them flush together.

“Loki,” he murmured in his ear, “I want you to cum from my cock alone. Can you do that for me?”

The shuddering boy nodded minutely, helpless sobs still shaking his body as Thor continued to pound into him, brushing his prostate every now and then.

Ragged breaths ghosted over Loki’s sensitive neck as he nuzzled the soft skin, and Thor felt the sudden need to make sure that Loki would remember this for a long time, to feel it, see it…

On instinct, he thrust hard and bit down on his shoulder at the same time.

Loki stiffened beneath him, and then released a hoarse, drawn out keen as his orgasm hit him full force.

His entire body jerked, muscles clenching down on Thor’s cock and nearly sending him over the edge.

With steady movements he fucked him through the aftershocks until Loki’s body was completely limp.

When Thor was so close he thought he was going mad, his little brother opened his emerald eyes, teary and high on bliss, and searched his gaze.

“Brother,” whispered Loki, and Thor was gone.

With a dark, guttural groan he came deep in his brother’s ass, claiming him once and for all as his.

His mind blanked out for a few seconds, and when he finally came to awareness again, he carefully pulled out and rolled on his back next to the unmoving body beside him.

For a long time, the only sounds were their strained, pathetic attempts to regain their breaths, before Thor slowly turned his head, only to find Loki already watching him.

They stared at each other in a mix of contentment, astonishment, and something softer, deeper.

_God, I love him so much._

Thor reached out and pulled a still limp Loki onto his chest, who snuggled closer and purred as he felt broad hands stroking his hair and back, warm lips kissing his face.

The happiness he felt was almost too much for his heart to contain.

Never could he have expected that Loki wouldn’t only forgive him his feelings but return them.

He buried his face in his brother’s hair and breathed in his familiar scent.

“You know,” Loki mumbled, not bothering to lift his head, “you’ve failed colossally with cleaning yourself up after those shots.”

That got him a warm chuckle, Thor taking in the state of his room: their costumes scattered on the floor, make-up on his sheets and probably on himself, stripes of Loki’s cum glistening where he had found his release.

“This is entirely your fault, you little tease. I’ve tried to avoid you tonight for this exact reason.”

“I know.” There was silence for a few seconds. “But aren’t you glad I’ve won?”

Thor heard the concern behind that question and tightened his arms around him.

“I am.”

They stayed much longer in each other’s embrace than they should have, until Thor finally heaved a regretful sigh and proclaimed: “I have to get up now, otherwise Steve will come looking for me. I’ve already been here way too long.”

“Don’t think I’ll move,” came the bitchy reply, before he added: “I can’t anyway.”

With a grin that threatened to split his face, Thor rolled Loki off of him and went to the adjacent bathroom.

He returned with a warm washcloth and gently wiped him clean, even removing the worst of his make-up smudges until his face was visible again.

Then he tucked him under his blanket, bent down and shared a sweet, languid kiss with him.

“Rest now. I’ll come back soon.”

Loki didn’t even open his eyes. “You better.”

Smiling fondly, he went to wash himself, and when he finally left the bathroom, Loki was already fast asleep.

_We’re so twisted, brother,_ he thought as he carefully reached out to brush a stray lock from his face. _But at least we’re twisted together._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my lovely thorki shippers,
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading my fic as much as I've had fun writing it.  
>  A big THANK YOU to my betas Lord-Huggington and godofdicksandwine. I love you <3
> 
> If you want to know what has inspired me to Loki's costume and Thor's hair, look up lithunium.snow on twitter and/or instagram, this guy is incredibly talented and definitely deserves more credit:  
> 
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/Bla35qeH1um/>  
> 
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/BiAWG9aHG03/>
> 
> I'd be happy if you would leave comments, after all this is my first fic ever.
> 
> Love,  
>  athousandfaces
> 
> PS: I'm WhiteWitch95 on tumblr


End file.
